Don't Speak (1D)
by MarRushionerGleek
Summary: Chris York llega a la hermosa ciudad de Londres en busca de una nueva vida, de un nuevo comienzo para él, y por supuesto, en busca de sus sueños. Su vida dará un giro sorprendente al conocer a cierto quinteto de amigos, quienes a pesar de no ser famosos, comparten un inmenso amor por la música. Aventuras, amistad, locura, bromas, diversión, música, sueños, pasiones, confesiones...
1. Arriving to the 'New Land'

Capítulo 1.

**"Arriving to the 'New Land' "**

~ _Chris_ ~

Abrí los ojos, entre pesados parpadeos. Un somnoliento bostezo brotó de mi boca con un eco sordo a través de mi garganta.

Las armonías de los Beatles resonaban suavemente en mi cabeza, cantándome al oído _"I want to hold your hand"_.

Me desperecé y retiré con cuidado los audífonos de mis oídos. Hasta entonces, pude escuchar la femenina voz de la aeromoza dándoles a los pasajeros – entre los cuales me veía incluido – las indicaciones necesarias para bajar del avión.

Pegué un brinco en mi asiento, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad en tan solo un 'clic'. Me asomé por la ventanilla a mi derecha, dejando escapar un prolongado suspiro.

No lo podía creer. Al fin había llegado a mi nuevo destino. Y ante mis ojos, la magnífica representación de mi nueva vida se ensalzaba de manera monumental.

¡Ah, la hermosa Inglaterra!

Bajé del avión con tanta emoción como no recuerdo haber tenido nunca. El aire frío despeinó mis cabellos castaños, mientras que me enfilaba hacia mi equipaje. Inspiré hondo, sintiendo el suave y exquisito aroma de la vieja Londres.

Éste sería mi nuevo hogar.

¿Qué por qué dejé los Estados Unidos? Bueno, les contaré un poco sobre mi historia.

Venía de un pequeño poblado en California; mis padres no eran los más ricos, pero siempre se esforzaron para que pudiera tener una educación y una buena vida. Era imposible negar que me quisieran.

Sin embargo, no siempre fui aceptado… principalmente, por ser lo que soy.

La gente no comprende lo que es diferente, le confunde, incluso le asusta. Por eso, siempre hay un rechazo cuando no sigues sus 'normas', cuando no eres como el resto.

Asistía a la escuela pública. Solía ser desde siempre un niño tímido, callado y reservado. De altas calificaciones y conducta intachable. Al principio, solo eso era el motivo de burlas y humillaciones, de aislamiento. En realidad, no era algo a lo que le diera mucha importancia; solo quería que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos.

Con los años, el asunto académico fue historia, pero no por ello cesó el maltrato. Al contrario… todo empeoró.

No era un chico como los demás, de eso ya me había dado cuenta, y no era que me molestara. A veces me hacía sentir especial… claro, dejó de hacerlo cuando comprendí que mi forma de ser jamás sería aceptada por la sociedad, y que todo el mundo lo veía como algo malo, indebido, **insano**. Era como si ya no fuera humano.

Es estúpido pensar que por el simple hecho de tener diferentes preferencias, estilos, formas de pensar y actuar y gustos, el resto de las personas te dan la espalda y te miran como si fueras una pila de excremento de animal.

Incluso, te envenenaban con cuentos de que por ser 'anti-natural', te verías exiliado del Cielo, del perdón y de Dios.

¡Vaya tonterías y blasfemias que la gente dice! Es realmente deprimente. Pero aún más es creerlo. Y yo era tan solo un mocoso puberto que no tenía más remedio que hacer caso a lo que decían, y sentirme infinitamente avergonzado de lo que era.

Sí, lo admito. Tuve épocas buenas, gracias a las escasas personas que estuvieron ahí para apoyarme. Pero por desgracia, todos esos momentos buenos eran mayoritariamente eclipsados por el sinfín de burlas, golpes, dolor, humillaciones, bromas, amenazas, hostilidad y desprecio.

Sabes que debes decir adiós a tu antigua vida cuando ésta se convierte en una completa tortura, y sobre todo cuando es tu padre quien te hecha de casa porque se avergüenza íntegramente de ti.

No sabía si esa sería la solución, aunque muy probablemente no, pero me pareció más prudente reiniciarme. Claro, sonará demasiado exagerado para un adolescente de míseros 16 años; decidí entonces que, si me iría de casa, tendría que ser a un lugar suficientemente apartado como para no tener que verles las caras nunca más. ¿Qué mejor que del otro lado del océano, en un nuevo continente?

Junté todos mis ahorros de vida, que no eran muchos a decir verdad, empaqué lo que pude en dos simples valijas y partí lejos de la tierra que me vio nacer, lejos de mi familia y mis contados amigos, lejos de todo.

Minutos más tarde, me encontraba saliendo del aeropuerto, con mis dos únicas maletas, una en cada mano, arrastrándolas por el concreto de las calles londinenses.

Era una ciudad en verdad hermosa. La gente pasaba a mi alrededor como corría el tiempo, mientras que yo me dedicaba simplemente a admirar todo cuanto captaban mis ojos, vagando sin rumbo ni prisas.

A decir verdad, no había pensado mucho en lo que haría ahora que me encontraba en Londres. No tenía idea de que seguiría. ¿A dónde ir? ¿Dónde viviría? Siquiera, ¿dónde pasaría la noche? No tenía mucho dinero a mi disposición, y siendo sinceros dudaba que los dólares fueran de alguna utilidad en este lugar.

Suspiré, mirando el cielo nublado. Podría parecer triste un clima así, pero para mí, no había nada mejor. Me relajaba llenar mis pulmones de esos aires tan fríos y cálidos, tan hogareños y citadinos, tan… nuevos.

No tuve noción de cómo fue que paso, pero ya caminaba a través del parque. No tenía idea ni de donde me encontraba, y no había sido consciente del camino que seguía.

A final de cuentas, terminé entre árboles cubiertos por una que otra hoja, césped tapizado por un suave rocío, bancas y gente que caminaba con total tranquilidad, sonriéndole a la vida como si no tuvieran de qué preocuparse.

Bueno, ¡ésta era Londres! La 'Nueva Tierra' en la que me reinventaría. Una grata oportunidad de empezar de cero… y por supuesto, una oportunidad para ver mis sueños realizados.


	2. New in town

Capítulo 2.

** "New in town"**

~ _Niall _~

Caminaba por el parque; era un día especialmente nublado. No había mucho que hacer. Era un día de verano como cualquier otro.

Hace unas semanas que habíamos salido de vacaciones, y en verdad que me la había pasado de lo más aburrido. Bueno, quizás no en su totalidad, pues salía constantemente con mis mejores amigos: Harry Styles – que era un chico de 16, como yo – y Josh Devine – quien era mi vecino y con quien me llevaba estupendo.

Pero, sabrán a lo que me refiero… no había mucho que hacer en vacaciones, salvo ayudar a mis padres con el restaurante. Sí, los Horan teníamos un restaurante del que subsistíamos; era muy conocido en la ciudad. Supongo que de ahí vendrá mi infinito amor a la comida.

En fin… Decía…

Me encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el parque, a un par de calles de mi casa.

Me agradaba ese lugar. Era tranquilo, agradable, me permitía ir y pensar, reflexionar cosas o simplemente inspirarme. En diversas ocasiones, iba ahí con mi guitarra y me sentaba bajo un árbol a tocar lo que me viniera en mente. Era relajante. Despejaba mi mente.

Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al cielo sin pensar en nada en específico. Cuando algo captó mi atención.

Al principio, no supe distinguir qué era… conforme me acercaba a paso pausado le fui encontrando forma. No era un _qué_, sino un _quién_.

Se trataba de alguien, una persona recostada en una banca del parque, su cabeza apoyada sobre una pesada maleta, otra más en el suelo junto a donde estaba. ¿Qué haría ahí? ¿Por qué se quedaría alguien dormido en una banca del parque con su equipaje a un lado? No parecía una escena muy lógica o común.

Me acerqué más, presa de la curiosidad. Ahora que me encontraba a unos metros de la persona, pude distinguir que se trataba de un hombre… No, mejor dicho, un chico. Tendría mi edad cuando mucho. Se abrazaba a sí mismo, probablemente víctima de la fría brisa que corría entonces.

Caminé aún más cerca, plantándome frente a la banca donde yacía, a centímetros de distancia. Lo miré con más atención.

Era pequeño; al menos, así recostado no parecía ser muy alto. Quizás de mi estatura. Delgado. De cabello castaño claro, como alguno que he visto antes, algo despeinado, con el copete viendo hacia arriba. Su tez era muy blanca, tanto o más que la mía, con las mejillas sonrosadas – probablemente por el frío, lo que solía ocurrirme a menudo. Tenía un aspecto curioso... tierno y delicado, como el de un niño. Su nariz era un tanto respingada, con los pómulos un poco marcados, y sus orejas eran ligeramente puntiagudas. Parecía un pequeño duendecillo. ¡Ja, ironía! Normalmente era a mí a quien llamaban duende.

Sus labios, finos y algo pálidos por el clima – aunque no perdían su tono rosado –, temblaban a penas visiblemente, mientras sus brazos se mantenían fuertes en torno a sí mismo, acurrucado de lado.

A decir verdad, no sé bien por qué ni qué fue lo que pasó o causó su imagen, inocente, en mí, pero me sentí ciertamente conmovido al verlo. Lucía indefenso y grácil, a la vez que parecía luchar por conservar el sueño.

No me parecía en absoluto prudente dejarlo ahí, tirado en una banca del parque como si se tratase de un vagabundo – lo cual obviamente, por su vestimenta, no era.

No sabía a qué se debían las maletas, pero de igual manera no me permitiría verlo un segundo más ahí tumbado, pasando frío.

Me incliné sobre él, tratando de no ser muy brusco, y lo removí del brazo con suavidad en propósito de despertarlo.

No fue hasta el segundo intento que reaccionó, y abrió los ojos. Unos enormes y brillantes ojos claros, era difícil decir si eran azules o verdes… pero igual, me dejaron pasmado.

* * *

~ _Chris_ ~

Lo primero que mis ojos divisaron al abrirse, después de sentir una sacudida, fueron un par de hermosos y grandes lienzos azules, tan azules como un mar helado, pero cálidos como un sol. Azules.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba de un sueño, de un delirio, o era un ángel quien se plantaba frente a mí.

Sin terminar de reaccionar, ni apartar la mirada de esa deslumbrante vista, me incorporé. No sabía si llevaba horas de haberme quedado dormido, o si habían pasado tan solo 5 minutos… pero no me importaba en realidad.

Tragué saliva, nerviosamente, notando el intenso sonrojo del otro chico, pudiendo sentir el mío también. No le había prestado demasiada atención hasta entonces. No era muy alto, de complexión delgada, tez blanca y tersa. Su cabello lucía desordenado, un poco largo, en un perfecto tono rubio. Su nariz era recta, terminando en unos labios ligeramente rosados, sus orejas eran a penas un poco más puntiagudas de lo normal, dándole un grácil aspecto a duendecillo navideño. No aparentaba más que mi edad; tal vez sería menor.

Era realmente adorable, con una tierna mirada inocente en esos tan alabados ojos azules. Se veía tan lindo, que bien me hubiera detenido a abrazarlo, si no se tratara de un perfecto desconocido.

- Ho…Hola. – murmuró una voz suave, tan encantadora y armoniosa. Me tomó una milésima de segundo percatarme que provenía del rubio frente a mí.

Sonreía tímidamente, a lo cual le devolví el gesto. Sería la primera persona con quien hablaba desde mi llegada a Londres.

- Hola. – respondí el salido, librándome de todo rastro de sueño (que, en realidad, nunca logré conciliar del todo).

- ¿Qué hacías ahí dormido? Claro, si…si no te importa la pregunta… – dijo el chico, con las mejillas aún coloradas.

Sonreí aún más para mis adentros. No parecía una mala persona en absoluto.

- Pues… no lo sé… estaba asentándome. – me encogí de hombros, sin poder evitar una risita.

- ¿Asentándote? – rió también, un poco más relajado. Eso me agradaba. Ese chico me agradaba, se veía amigable. Del tipo de amigos que buscaba. – ¿Planeas vivir en esta banca, acaso?

- Tal vez…

- ¿Y ese equipaje? – interrogó, echándole un ojo a mis maletas. – ¿Vas a algún lado?

- De hecho, voy llegando. – asentí, sonriéndole al rubio.

- ¡Oh! – soltó, asintiendo de igual forma. – Bueno, pues… ¡Bienvenido a Londres! – agregó, con una sonrisa por demás amable y radiante, mientras abría los brazos como si intentara abarcar con ellos toda la ciudad.

Reí, y agradecí el gesto. Era la primera persona que me daba la bienvenida a esta ciudad, y sería la primera con quien entablaría una profunda amistad.


End file.
